Once Upon A Time
by Hopefaith2
Summary: All Prussia wanted was to be a great big brother to Holy Roman Empire, and that didn't change when he began to raise Germany. Oneshot.


Hello! So you're probably wondering where I've been these past few years, so let me explain myself. During my sophomore year of college, my grandma passed away. She really meant a lot for me, so I had taken her death really hard. I ended up being diagnosed with depression, and I ended up attempting suicide the next year. I've doing well, and I ended up graduating college so now I'm trying to get into graduate school. For a long while I didn't have much of a motivation to write, but I've been finally getting the inspiration to write again. This one shot was written last year on my tumblr based on the strip with Prussia and HRE, so I decided to finally put it on here. Consider this as an apology for making you guys wait so long on me. Read, review and enjoy!))

 ** _Once Upon A Time_**

 **Berlin: 1806**

Finally after waiting for a response to the letter he had sent to the Brothers Grimm just a short time ago, he had received the book that would make his little brother proud. He had read it once, twice, three times to make sure that it was to his awesome standards. To his relief, it had exceeded them by a landslide. He'd definitely had to write them back about how his brother would take to the story after he had finished reading it.

Prussia was so excited, he was running all the way home to show his beloved little brother what he had for him. He'd love these stories, and he couldn't wait for him to hear this one! His younger brother was quite sick, but he was sure that this would brighten his mood a bit.

"Little brother! Your awesome big brother is home with a brand new awesome story for you!" Prussia screamed as he opened the door to where his brother was resting. He knew it was wrong of him to be so loud, but he just couldn't contain his excitement no matter how out of breath he was. "Wake up little brother. I have new story for you to hear!" Prussia said, softer than the first time as he approached the bed. Gently shaking his brother a few times, hoping to earn a response from him.

But he didn't.

"Come on. Don't joke with your awesome big brother like that." Prussia said again as he shook the young boy one more time, but his brother was stiff and still as a board. Or a recently deceased corpse. Prussia knew how brother wouldn't play like this, especially in his condition. It wasn't who he was at all. "Little brother?" Prussia responded barely above a whisper as the body remained still and lifeless in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, Prussia opened the book and gently sat on the bed beside him. "You're gonna love this story. Once upon a time." He told him, his voice cracking as he tried to blink away the tears in his eyes. His little brother was dead. Now no one would call Prussia big brother anymore.

"And they all lived happily ever after."

For the next week, Gilbert carried on as if his brother wasn't really dead. His schedule remained in tact, and every night he'd read to his younger brother before giving him a goodnight kiss on the forehead. He'd told him he would see him in the morning, and that he loved him dearly.

It was Old Fritz who decided that his younger brother would be buried with full Prussian honors. Nations didn't really get buried, but he thought it was good for Gilbert to go outside instead of stay in the room that smelled of death and sadness. Many had shown up. Friends, enemies, strangers from far and wide, even Russia had shown up to the funeral. He'd even gave his condolences, for looking at the young body reminded him of his sisters. Gilbert nodded absentmindedly, still numb from all that unfolded.

Gilbert stayed behind to watch over his brother, as any awesome big brother would. He took out the book he had gotten just got him, and began to read it. Old Fritz had stopped by to check on him, only getting one simple reply from him.

"He loves to hear these stories."

* * *

 **Berlin: 2016**

"How are you feeling brother?" Prussia slowly opened his eyes to see his younger brother, no longer than young boy he had remembered him to be but a full grown man. Prussia chuckled at the irony of the whole situation. Two hundred years ago, the roles had switched. Now he was the country that was dying and needed a brother's loving comfort.

"That's a silly question. I'm feeling awesome as always." Prussia responded with his famous grin. He was much paler than usual, and psychically weaker in comparison to several years ago, but he'd dare not allow Ludwig to see that. Even if he was a man, he was still his little brother after all.

"I shall leave you to sleep then. You need rest." Germany had responded, taking one good look at him before climbing off the bed.

"Hey little brother. Would you mind doing one thing for me?" Prussia asked, turning his head towards his younger brother. "There's a book in the drawer of the nightstand. Would you mind reading it to me? I would, but my eyesight is non existent at this point."

Germany complied, following his instructions to a tee to retrieve a book that looked to be around two hundred or so years old. Closing the drawer, he sat back down at the bed and opened the book. Clearing his throat, he gently turned the pages, so the pages wouldn't rip.

"Once upon a time." Germany began to read the book as softly as he could, making sure his brother could hear ever word. Prussia's features relaxed as the words he had read to his younger brother two hundred years ago were being said to him for the very first time.

By the time Germany had finally finished the book, tears were streaming down Prussia's face. Before Ludwig could even say a word in response to his brother's sudden display of emotions, Gilbert gently put his hand on the now closed book. He was mustering all of his strength to say what he had been wanting to say for the past two hundred years.

"You love to hear these stories. I'm glad you finally got to hear this one. I've waited two hundred years for you to read it. You finally have the book that would make you proud of your awesome big brother." He said before his eyes closed for good with a grin filled with pride and love for his brother.

 _And they all lived happily ever after._


End file.
